


Three's A Crowd

by LordOfVibes



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character(s), Cheating, Developing Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Linda Monroe Is A Good Mother, Mentioned Thoughts Of Abortion, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Throuple, Triad - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Why Did I Write This?, i am a firm believer in the theory that gary is the father of linda's children that aren't gerald's, i genuinely fell in love with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: Linda, Gerald, and Gary, and how they came together.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Gerald Monroe, Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe, Gerald Monroe/Linda Monroe, Gerald Monroe/Linda Monroe/Gary Goldstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Three's A Crowd

Linda Monroe hadn’t forgotten Gary Goldstein. 

Gary Goldstein, the only attorney in Hatchetfield, was devilishly charming. He reminded Linda a lot of her husband, Gerald, when they had first met. He was smart, deductive. No wonder he was the only attorney in Hatchetfield. 

Life with Gerald, to Linda, had always felt off to her. Not bad, just off. Like something was missing. Like their relationship was a puzzle and one of the pieces was missing. It was incomplete. 

She still loved Gerald. Oh, yes, she did. He was charming and smart and loyal and a faithful and gracious husband to her. He loved and adored her, especially in bed. He was gentle with her, praising her. He let her take control. That was why she married him, after all. 

So Linda was happy. A faithful wife to Gerald and a loving mother to her two beautiful, blonde boys. She always loved to brag about her mothering skills, how her sons were doing excellent due to her and Gerald’s parenting. She gave them whatever they wanted without hesitation and would do anything for them. 

Linda was satisfied. At least, so she thought. 

Gary had always stuck out to her amongst the citizens of Hatchetfield. That’s why she never forgot him. Suddenly, she was yearning. Wanting something more in her life. She would always remember Gerald and her sons. She loved them more than anything, and she would always love them. But Gary made her want things that she had never wanted before. 

One night, after a meeting with Gary, Linda let him kiss her. She let him take off her coat and her shirt and her bra. She let him massage her clit and stick himself inside of her. She kissed and rode him senseless until he was begging for release inside of her. 

They decided to not say a word of their affair. She dreaded Gerald finding out about them and what they did. She still was there for Gerald and her boys, loving them fully. But Gary was always in the back of her mind. 

Linda convinced herself that it wasn’t her fault that she was back. She just happened to be there and just happened to be very horny and just happened to end up naked, her body pressing against his, moaning into his mouth. 

It happened again. And again. And again. It became a routine for Linda. Whenever she could, she would sneak out of the house and meet up with Gary and fuck him senseless. She craved this, the way he handled her with such care, the way he touched her as if she was a fragile object that could break at any moment, the way that he worshipped her. That’s what she truly wanted. To be loved and worshipped. 

She was very confused. She loved Gerald, obviously. She didn’t really count her encounters with Gary as cheating, since there were no feelings involved with cheating usually. She still loved Gerald with all her heart. She wasn’t lying to herself. 

But she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn’t also love Gary. Out of bed, he was still adorable and brave and smart. Looking at him and her husband, she definitely had a type, she realized. Absolute fucking dorks. But she loved them both. 

Wait. She loved them both? Was that a possibility? Was it really a thing to love two people at once? It must be. There was no other way to describe the emotions she was feeling. 

Linda convinced herself to tell Gerald about her and Gary’s relations. It would be better for both of them, she decided. Even if Gerald decided to divorce her. She really didn’t want that. 

But right before she did, she realized she was pregnant. Shit. It must’ve been Gary’s baby, she and Gerald hadn’t had sex in ages. She panicked and told Gerald, not caring about his reaction. 

Gerald was mad, expectedly. He told her that if it wasn’t his child, then it wouldn’t be living in the Monroe household. So Linda told Gary, and he was a lot less furious than her husband. 

Linda decided, after much debate, not to get an abortion. She wanted another child. Being a mother was the best thing to happen in her life, and being a new one was something that she thought she’d never feel again. Linda still stayed with Gerald and her sons, to whom she had confessed to sleeping with Gary and the baby in her belly being his child. They were surprisingly okay with it and more excited about being big brothers. 

Over the nine months that Linda was pregnant, Gerald had come to forgive her for sleeping with Gary. He still didn’t want to be the one to raise her new son, but he forgave her and still loved her. Being the only attorney in Hatchetfield, Gary was also Gerald’s attorney, so they obviously knew each other. Maybe even called each other friends. Both agreed that they would be seeing each other more often now that his wife was now dating him. 

That didn’t seem too odd to him. The fact that his beloved wife, his angel, his everything, was dating someone else. Linda wouldn’t even call it dating. They didn’t even sleep together anymore, since she had just given birth. But they did see each other an awful lot, and they still made out like teenagers every now and then. Finally, for some reason, Linda felt whole. 

Maybe this was what she was missing. Two men in her life. Two men to love and adore and worship her. It seemed perfect. 

Linda named her new son River. She loved him to bits and pieces. Gary also loved and raised him. He was an excellent father, no matter his ridiculing of himself. Gerald also raised him, sort of. He was there and eventually came to consider River his own son. 

Gary and Gerald also began to hang out more. They were usually with Linda, and sometimes even with River, though sometimes it was just them, alone. The two got along very well and were very alike. 

Their relationship eventually changed from Linda being married to one of them and dating the other to all three of them… honestly, they couldn’t even say what. Linda loved both of them equally. The boys also loved Gary, and River loved Gerald. They all seemed to be a family. 

It was very casual as well. It was just Gerald and Gary occasionally holding hands, their touches lingering, the way that they gazed at each other that was definitely not platonic. Linda had noticed all of this. She knew. And she was very fine with it. 

It had gotten so casual that when Linda came home one day to find Gerald and Gary making out like horny teenagers on the couch, she wasn’t offended. She wasn’t even surprised. No, she was enthusiastic and joined them in their session. 

Their relationship drastically changed after the night they spent together. Gary moved in with the Monroes. They also had another son together. He was biologically Gary’s but all three of them raised him. 

Linda finally understood why she had felt incomplete. She needed both of them in her life. Like this, together, as one. She couldn’t be happier. 

She was loved and adored.


End file.
